In currently available systems, sessions between an application running on a host processor and one or more remote nodes (which could also be applications on another host processor) are currently disrupted when any element in the connection such as an application, a host processor on which the application is running or communication paths there between fail. As a result of the failure, the sessions are broken and must be re-established. The remote node is generally aware of the failure and is often involved in the recovery process.